


Questions

by spiralicious



Series: Of Love and Socks [11]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: AU, Angst, Community: fanfic_bakeoff, M/M, Of Love and Socks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-07
Updated: 2012-09-07
Packaged: 2017-11-13 17:27:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/505955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spiralicious/pseuds/spiralicious
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zuko wonders what happens next.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Questions

**Author's Note:**

> This is from when I was playing with the Of Love and Socks series wondering where I was going with it. So it is way out of order and not part of the larger chronological installments. 
> 
> I originally wrote this for fanfic_bakeoff, Secret Ingredient 14 "Distort," for Team Pie under the username kattrip033 at livejournal.

Zuko swore under his breath as the eggs started to burn. He could not cook and he knew it, but Hakoda was still sleeping and he thought it would be better then offering him cold cereal. He knew it was silly; it wasn’t a real relationship, even if he wanted it to be. Zuko was not stupid. He knew that right now they were existing in a bubble. They had the house to themselves, no one to answer to. The only thing they had to separate them was work, but there was time after and before, and Hakoda had started coming into the tea shop during lunch long before this started. But Uncle would be home the day after next. And Hakoda’s family would be the day after that. Zuko was tempted to delude himself that they both had difficult decisions to make, but there was no real decision for Hakoda. He wasn’t about to give up everything for him, which is what would happen if he chose Zuko. No, all the hard decisions were Zuko’s. Would he break up with Sokka? What reason would he give if he did? Would he avoid Hakoda from now on? It was all a bit too much, too soon. He knew it was doomed. He knew he was going to hurt and he didn’t know if he was going to recover. But he at least wanted to keep the illusion alive through breakfast.


End file.
